


Strange Mistake or Suspicious Coincidence?

by crystal_aces



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Professor Bellamy, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: Clarke is in the mood and texts her friend with benefits to hook up. Except somehow (is it really a coincidence though?) things get mixed up, and Bellamy ends up receiving it. The problem? It's not just a text.How will everything turn out in the end?Awkward!Bellamy is the soul of this.





	Strange Mistake or Suspicious Coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in a pretty long time, but I'm very proud of it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, please and thank you :)

“Hey, Octavia, have you seen my phone?” Clarke asked as she walked into the kitchen.

 

Clarke had gone to text Finn to see if he wanted to stop by later that night for a quick booty call, only to discover that her phone was nowhere to be found.

 

Octavia, who had been washing the dinner plates, turned around. She wiped her hands off with a towel, then walked to the marble island a few feet away, reaching over. She held up Clarke’s phone celebratorily, a smirk on her face.

 

“After you gave it to me to see your painting, I left it on the island for you to see when you came back. Obviously that didn’t work out.”

 

Clarke laughed, shaking her head. She had forgotten about that. She had been talking to Octavia about the nature painting she had finished a few days ago, and had pulled out her phone to show Octavia the finished result when Raven had come into the room and dragged Clarke out to the living room to be witness to her drinking competition with Jasper. In the rush, Clarke had left her phone with Octavia.

 

Octavia handed the phone out to Clarke, who grabbed it and put it in her pocket. “Thanks, I forgot. In case you were wondering, Raven won.”

 

“It shouldn’t have even been a competition, honestly,” Octavia said, laughing. “I once saw Raven drink a large, muscular man under the table at a bar.” That’s when she noticed Clarke had on her jacket. “Aw." She frowned. “Leaving already?”

 

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired. I stayed up late yesterday perfecting a presentation I had today with the head of the exhibit.”

 

“Perfectionist as always.” Octavia pointed a finger at Clarke. “You better not be leaving to go fuck Finn. He’s a douche and you’ve already told me multiple times that he’s only mediocre in bed. Why have someone as a fuck buddy if 1) they’re not even good, 2) you don’t even like their personality, 3) you want someone for more than sex, and 4) you have better options?”

 

Even as she said all this, she walked over to Clarke and hugged her, saving Clarke from having to respond, which she really didn’t want to. “Just saying, you could be hooking up with someone way hotter and way better. But _anyway_ , I’ll see you for lunch on Wednesday. Bye, love.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but squeezed Octavia tightly. “Bye, O. See you then.”

 

With that, she went back into the living room to say goodbye to everyone else, which took longer than it should have since Raven and Jasper kept trying to convince her to stay for awhile more.

 

“I have to go!” Clarke exclaimed, laughing. “Bye, idiots.”

 

As she walked out of the apartment and into the elevator that was conveniently right across from the door, she decided to hold off on texting Finn until she got home.

 

On her drive, Clarke thought about how the only person from their group that had been missing for dinner had been Bellamy. Octavia had said he couldn’t make it this time around, but that he’d make the next one. It hadn’t sounded like it was anything to worry about, so she hadn’t thought much about it. However, she had missed the usual banter that came along with his presence.

 

As soon as she had gotten home, she starting changing out of her clothes. She was about to pull on her favorite pair of fuzzy pajama pants when a thought struck her.

 

She smirked, grabbing her phone from where she had put it down on her nightstand. She took off her bra and positioned herself seductively in front of her mirror, only wearing her lacy, black thong. Before overthinking it, she took the picture. She scrolled through her contacts, clicking on Finn’s name and sending it, along with the text, _I want you. Right now_.

 

And then she flopped back onto her bed in a decidedly very ungraceful way.

 

 _Maybe O is right about Finn_ , she thought. _But there’s one thing she’s wrong about. There aren’t any other options._

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy was tapping his pen impatiently as he read yet another paper. Sometimes he wondered why he did it to himself. Assigning a history paper with a minimum of 15 pages for a class of 30 students? It’s no wonder he’d been grading all night. Thankfully, he only had a handful of papers left to grade. Even still, his eyes were so tired that the words on the page were starting to get blurry, and he was sure he had reread this particular paragraph about 5 times already, not really retaining its information.

 

He sighed, pushing his glasses onto his head. He rubbed his tired eyes, willing them to work for just a little longer.

 

That’s when he heard his phone go off.

 

As he looked around the table in front of him, however, he couldn’t find it. He sifted through all the papers on the table, wondering if maybe he had misplaced it in the midst of his grading binge. Finally, he found it under the very first paper he had graded. Checking the time, he realized how long he had been grading for. _It’s no wonder I have no life_ , he thought. Then he opened the text, noticing it was from Clarke.

 

And then he immediately dropped his phone onto the table.

 

He sat there for a long moment, staring ahead at the plant he had in the corner of his living room.

 

Then he picked it up and called Octavia.

 

“Hey, big bro. What’s up?”

 

“I need help,” he blurted out.

 

“Okay,” she said, drawing out the word. “How can I help?”

 

“I got a text from Clarke, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

 

There was a pause. “Okay, and what did this text say?”

 

Bellamy could feel his face heating up. He closed his eyes. “Well, it’s not just about what it said.”

 

There was another pause. “Can you just spit it out already?” Octavia sounded a bit different when she exclaimed it, but in his state of shock, Bellamy didn’t pick up on it.

 

He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes closed. “Um, it was a picture. Of her. Naked. Or, mostly naked. In her bedroom. I mean, obviously. Where else would one take a -”

 

“Okay!” Octavia burst out, interrupting his rambling. If you let him, he could go on forever. “I get it, so then what did she say?”

 

Bellamy opened his eyes. _As if that’s not enough?_ He could picture the image clear as day: the way Clarke had been biting her lower lip, the corner of her lips tilted up in a small smirk, her hip jutted out to the side, highlighting her figure, her breasts exposed, nipples hardened. _Jesus, that alone would’ve been enough._

 

“Bellamy!” Again, she sounded a bit different, but it went unnoticed yet again by Bellamy.

 

He blinked his eyes, clearing his throat again. “Um, it said…it said ‘I want you.’ ‘Right now.’”

 

There was such a long pause that time that Bellamy pulled his phone away from his ear and checked it. “Hello?” he asked, seeing that the call hadn’t ended. “O?”

 

There was another moment of silence before she spoke. “And - uh - um - what are you gonna say?”

 

This time Bellamy picked up on the way her voice sounded, his eyebrows furrowing. “Are you laughing at me?” he asked incredulously.

 

“No!” she exclaimed, before a chuckle slipped out of her. “No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

He frowned. “This isn’t funny, I don’t know what to do. She’s never done anything like this before. I mean, yeah, when we banter there’s some flirting there but it’s never gone beyond that. I don’t know what to respond, if I should at all, or maybe act like I didn’t get it or see it, or how to let her down easy so I don’t hurt her fee-”

 

“Is that really what you want to do?” Octavia interrupted, her voice taking on a serious note. It stood out starkly from how she sounded before.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you really want to reject her?”

 

Bellamy opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it. He stared at the plant again. _Your life is so easy_ , _I’m jealous._  “What do you mean?”

 

“Bel,” Octavia chided, her tone still somber. “Don’t act dumb. We both know you got your PhD from Yale for a reason. You know what I’m talking about. The way you look at her when you think no one’s looking? The way you talk about her when she’s not around? Hell, the way you describe her to complete strangers. So I’ll ask you again. Do you really want to reject her?”

 

Bellamy let out the deep breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. Then he took another deep breath. Then he sighed. He rubbed his eyes again, tilting his head back and groaning. His head was spinning. _Why the fuck is this happening to me. Today. Of all days. Not that any other day would be better, honestly._

 

“It’s for the best,” he finally stated.

 

Octavia let out a huff. “It’s convenient. All the opportunities you've had to make a move or say something, you're just afraid. You, even though you act like you're the toughest guy around. You're scared as shit to tell the girl you like that you're interested in her. This is your chance."

 

“Octavia, it doesn’t even make sense," he said, completely ignoring her. "This came out of nowhere, and it’s not Clarke’s style.”

 

“Maybe she missed you since you didn’t show up for dinner today. Who knows.” Then she sighed. “Just...think about it Bellamy. I love you, but sometimes you need a little push in the right direction. You _and_ Clarke, honestly.”

 

Bellamy struggled to here the last thing she said since it sounded like she was mumbling to herself, but he thought he heard something like “thank God you have me” or “that’s why you have me.”

 

“What?” He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. “What are you-”

 

“Nothing! Deal with this however you want to! Just don't be a dumbass.”

 

And with that, she hung up.

 

Bellamy slowly brought his hand, which held his phone in it, down to his lap. He looked across at the plant again. “You’re not even helping,” he said, glaring at it.

 

Then he took a deep breath and looked down at his phone with uncertainty. He felt himself tense up.

 

And then he began typing.


End file.
